Video Messiah
|season=2 |number=16 |image=File:Video Messiah title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 16, 1990 |writer=Norman Snider |director=Gabrielle Pelletier |previous=Candle in the Night |next=Totally Real }} "Video Messiah" is the sixteenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens infiltrate an advertising agency, planning to brainwash humans via subliminal messages in TV commercials. Synopsis The Morthren clone Dr. Van Order, who is a popular self-help guru. He uses disciple Hardy Galt's advertising agency, Hardy Galt Industries, to disseminate TV ads with subliminal images designed to stimulate violence. Harrison and Suzanne learn the Morthren are spying on Hardy Galt Industries. When Kincaid reports that Mindy, a girlfriend employee of Hardy Galt Industries, is at a weekend Van Order motivational seminar, Harrison suspects mind control. They go to rescue her. At the seminar, Mindy is about to be murdered when Kincaid rescues her. Van Order commands Mindy to kill Kincaid. Instead, she kills Van Order and accepts a partnership at Hardy Galt Industries, stopping the ads. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Roy Thinnes as Van Order *Lori Hallier as Mindy Cooper *Alex Carter as Clark *Larry Joshua as Hardy Galt *Keith Knight as Bob *Angela Dohrmann as Jane *Michael Caruana as Kurt *Denise McLeod as Sara *Suzanne Coy as Staff Member *Randy Butcher as Thief Episode Crew *Directed by Gabriel Pelletier *Written by Norman Snider *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Geoff Craigen *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylst *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Joe Delia *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744069/ Video Messiah] at IMDb *Antithesis: Video Messiah (War of the Worlds 2×16, Part 1) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Antithesis: Video Messiah (War of the Worlds 2×16, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes